Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to transmission of small data packets in a machine-type-communication (MTC) or cellular internet of things (CIoT) system.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as a user equipment (UE). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some UEs may provide for automated communication. Automated UEs may include those implementing Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication or Machine Type Communication (MTC). M2M or MTC may refer to data communication technologies that allow devices to communicate with one another or a base station without human intervention. M2M or MTC devices may include UEs and may be used as part of a cellular internet of things (CIoT) network. CIoT may refer to low data rate communication with M2M or MTC devices using LTE/LTE-A networks. Some M2M or MTC devices in a CIoT may include parking meters, water and gas meters, and other sensors that may relatively infrequently communicate small amounts of data.
In some cases, including in a CIoT, a UE may be a power limited device, and a significant amount of power may be used for powering radio components. However, some MTC devices may transmit or receive relatively small amounts of data on a relatively infrequent basis. In such cases, the overhead associated with establishing a radio resource control (RRC) connection may consume a significant amount of resources relative to the resources needed to transmit the small amounts of data. The increased power consumption from repeatedly establishing an RRC connection for communication of small amounts of data may reduce the battery life of a UE and decrease the usefulness of the device. Furthermore, the network resources used for overhead in establishing RRC connections for transmissions of small amounts of data may reduce the efficiency of a wireless communications system.